


Shooting Star

by Anilove



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: And angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, because that has my fav Kaworu, in other words the Q universe, my angel tho ;_;, takes place in the third rebuild movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilove/pseuds/Anilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he stares into those crimson eyes, he sees a star-filled sky.</p>
<p>"If you could wish for anything you want, what would it be?"</p>
<p>"Your happiness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

_'It's kinda cold...'_ , Shinji thought as he walked through what was left of NERV headquarters. The moonlight served as his guide from the shadows covering the structure, but he still had to squint to see properly. Many things flashed through the boy's head as he walked slowly- Rei, Misato, Asuka, Rei, Kaworu, everyone else, Gendo, Rei,  _Rei_ \- he sighed sharply. Rei- no..this  _girl_ was not Rei. She wasn't the Rei he knew, the one he  _saved._

Shinji hadn't been paying attention- he yelped as his right foot slid over to the edge, and his body lurched forward in an attempt to balance himself-

A soft, pale hand caught the boy's arm, saving him from falling. Shinji panted, his breathing ragged as he stared down at the ground where he could have fallen. He was pulled from the edge, and he stumbled when the hand let go of him. His saviour was quick though- and caught him when he almost fell to the ground in a daze. "Ikari Shinji-kun? What happened..?" An unmistakable voice rang in the boy's ears.

"Nagisa..kun?", Shinji whispered. Kaworu gripped his shoulders, nodding slowly at him. The brunet exhaled slowly, calming down and processed what had just happened. "Sorry..I was just walking around and I- I didn't pay attention.."

The albino stared at him, silent, and hands still on Shinji's shoulders. "...I understand. However, be careful when you walk, especially since it is night. What are you doing out here though, Ikari Shinji-kun?", the boy's name sounds nice when the albino says it. Soft, gentle. Shinji averted his eyes from the other's, "I...couldn't sleep. So I wanted to walk around..And maybe do some stargazing?"

Kaworu nodded, "I see. Perhaps I shouldn't disturb you, if that is what you want." He stood up, his fingers leaving the other's shoulders. The brunet blinked, "Ah- Would you like to watch the stars with me again?"

The albino froze, staring at the brunet with a mixture of confusion and shock.

\- -*- -

"Ah- There seems to be a lot more visible stars today.", Shinji commented, resting his arms at his sides. It feels weird lying down on the hard ground, but the view was worth it. "Perhaps it is because of the sky being void of clouds for tonight.", Kaworu replied, his head tucked above his hands. The brunet hummed in response, eyes transfixed on the beauty. He didn't notice the albino who kept giving glances at him.

"Hey...Nagisa-kun", the brunet called out softly, brown eyes still staring at the sky illuminated by the stars. "Hmm?", the albino hummed, looking at the brunet with curiosity. Shinji looked back as well, silent.

When he stares into those crimson eyes, he sees a star-filled sky. 

"...If you could wish for anything you want, what would it be?", the brunet asked.

"Your happiness."

"Eh?", Shinji sat up, fully focused on Kaworu now. The albino gave him the same calm smile, "I would wish for your happiness, Ikari Shinji-kun."

The brunet's head was spinning, and his heart beat faster. "W-why? I am not special or anything..And we only knew each other for a few days!" He blurted out, earning a chuckle.

"Perhaps it is because I like you." The albino sat up, his smile not faltering,but Shinji swore he saw something else in those eyes. Sadness? Or loneliness? He was about to reply when something caught his eyes- a streak of light across the sky. "Is that...?"

"A shooting star..", Kaworu confirmed, his eyes fixated on the streaks of light across the dark sky. He turned to the brunet, "You should make a wish, Ikari Shinji-kun."

Shinij hesitated, not knowing whether to question what the albino had said, or actually make a wish. He wasn't a child, but it wouldn't hurt, right? His eyes fluttered shut, and a smile slowly formed on his lips as he made a wish. The albino stared at him with a smile, before looking towards the sky once again.

_'This isn't bad....Being with Nagisa-kun..'_ , the brunet thought, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Shinji wished that they could stay like this forever. Safe, and in peace.

\- -*- -

Red.

Everything was red. His vision was filled with red.

The ground, the sky,  _everything_ -

"How long are you just going to mope around? Come on!", Asuka grabbed his hand and pulled him, forcing him to walk. "Idiot Shinji...", the brunette muttered, glancing towards the figure not so far behind them.

"Tch. And what about you?", she asked Rei, who stared at them, silent. Asuka groaned and started walking, bringing Shinji along. "Come on, we have to meet up with the others. If you want to follow, then suit yourself."

The boy stayed silent, eyes staring blankly at the ground underneath him.

Red. Crimson. Just like the eyes that stared at him with sadness, no matter how wide the angel's smile was.

Shinji drowned out his surroundings, only focusing on the red that covered the ground. He yearned to see that calm smile once again. The sky was clear, and void of stars, but he makes a wish anyway.

_I just want Kaworu-kun to come back._   _ **Please**. _

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing 'A Cage, Fate, and....Luck?' for a while..There's a lot going on here and I have ideas but I just don't have the..motivation, you could say. I hope you enjoyed this though.


End file.
